Shu and Ryu's Halloween Escapade
by Aoi Umi Opallene
Summary: Shuichi and Ryuichi take it upon themselves to spread the Trick-or-Treat tradition to their friends. Or maybe they're just looking for a free sugar high. Poor Yuki has to deal. [complete]
1. It's a Date

Shu and Ryu's Halloween Escapade

By Aoi Umi

* * *

Author's Notes: Just a simple title for a simple, light little fic. Being incredibly busy, I should never have begun writing this so close to Halloween. x.x I hope to have it finished on time. If I don't, shoot me. On second thought, don't. That would hurt. To you-know-who-you-are: Here, I did a Ryuichi fic. Happy? ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravi etc. etc. etc.

* * *

Chapter 1: "It's a Date"

"Shhuuuichiii!" rang a shrill, grating voice at the door. "Shuichi Shuichi Shuichiii!" The voice's owner pounded persistently.

Shuichi Shindou hit the "pause" button on his controller and stood up. _Just when I get Yuki to finally play Super Smash Bros. with me..._ He sighed, but bounced toward the door anyway. "Stay _right there_, Yuki!" he called. "You promised!"

Eiri Yuki grunted. "Dammit, it's cold in here..." he muttered from the floor. He grappled behind him for a blanket from the couch and pulled it around himself rather than getting up to adjust the thermostat.

"You're moving in there!" warned Shuichi. "I can hear it!"

The poundings again came at the door, gaining rapidity.

"Just answer the damn door."

Shuichi did so. And was met with a face full of cottony pink rabbit.

"S-Sakuma-san? What are you doing here?"

"Hm..." began the spastic visitor. "Building an igloo? Chink, chink." He mimed stacking ice blocks. "_Samuiii!!_" He shivered.

"Ah, yeah, it is a little cold in here, isn't it?" Shuichi apologized. "I'll adjust the thermostat." He began to walk toward it. "Oh! Come on in, Sakuma-san."

"_Ryu-chan,_" he corrected as he was led to the table.

"Would you like something to drink, Sakuma-san?" Shuichi continued, busily pushing glasses aside as he probed the cabinet for his set of Choco-Choco Pup mugs.

"Kuma-chan would like warm milk," Ryuichi announced. He seized a paper napkin and in an instant he had fashioned a small sweater for the apparently shivering stuffed animal. "Brr!"

Suddenly he caught sight of the television screen in the other room. "Superrr Smaaaassh Brotherrrs!" he chorused as he bounded into the other room, leapt over the back of the couch, and landed with a plop.

Eiri, nearby on the floor, grimaced and covered his head with the blanket. He coughed.

"Shuichi!" Ryu called. "I bet I can beat you!!"

"Wait!" replied Shuichi, abandoning the milk. "Yuki and I were in the middle of a fight...."

He arrived in the living room to find Eiri miserably dragging himself away from it. "Yuki? Where are you going?"

"Bed," he sniffled. "This is a sick day. Not a make-myself-more-sick day. I have a headache. I'm going to sleep."

"But Yuki, wait..."

"Go on, knock yourselves out. Just spare the new cushions if you decide to do anything naughty."

Shuichi scowled, following Yuki with his eyes until the bedroom door was shut in his face.

"Shuichi!!" Ryuichi waved from the couch. "I'm gonna be Pikachu! Pika pika!"

Deciding that there was no retrieving his crabby lover at this point, Shuichi leapt onto the couch beside Ryuichi. Some of Ryu's characteristic hyperness was already somehow transferring to him as though through osmosis, which was a fairly common phenomenon between the two. "Okay...I'm gonna be Pikachu, too!"

"Haha...ha!" chortled Ryuichi. "I got the superstar. Look at how shiny I am now! _Pikapika_ pika pika!"

"Big deal," Shuichi laughed. His Pikachu, after lying in wait, delivered the decisive blow as soon as the superpowers had faded. "Victory!"

"Awww..." Ryuichi frowned. "You made Kumagoro sad." He sniffled. Then he grinned. "But it's okay! I came here to see you" – he held up his index finger – "because I have an idea, Shu-chan!!"

"Really? What?" Shuichi flung the controller aside and listened attentively.

"You did know that..." Ryuichi shifted his eyes back and forth mysteriously. "..._Halloween_ is coming, right?"

"Halloween?" Shuichi blinked. "Halloween...Halloween..." he mumbled pensively. "What is Halloween?"

"Gaaasp," gasped Ryuichi. "You don't know what Halloween is?"

Shuichi shook his head.

"Halloween," Ryuichi began, "Is an American holiday where kids dress up in costumes and go to strangers' houses at night and ask for candy, and the strangers give it to them for free! They get a toooonnn of shugaaa! It's great!"

Shuichi was puzzled. "I thought Americans were paranoid of each other and locked themselves in their houses at night with guns under their beds."

"Not on Halloween! It's the hour of the spirits! And there are pumpkins and bats and stuff too. It's wonder-tastic-ful!"

"Oh! That! I've seen that on TV!"

Ryuichi nodded. "And we're gonna have a super special Halloween together, Shuichi!" He grinned. "Sounds like fun, neee?"

"Yeah!" Shuichi clenched his fist in excitement. "....um.....how, exactly?" A drop of sweat appeared on his pink head.

"Trick-or-Treating, of course! I'll come back tomorrow evening, so wear a costume na no da!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Yuki! How do I look?" A pink-haired fuzzy cat spun around in front of the mirror. He wore tight clothing adorned with ears, paws, a tail, and various sparkly, buckled accessories.

"Like an anthropomorphic feline prostitute," Eiri replied, not bothering to look up from the book he was reading. A large _whump _beside him agitated the bed springs and disturbed the words on the page. A cattish nuzzle was felt in his side.

"You don't _mean_ that, nyaa," Shuichi purred coyly.

"Oh, yes I do. If some pervert tries to pick you up off the street tonight, don't say I didn't warn you." He smirked.

Shu-neko scowled. "Well, whatever I get I'm not sharing with _you_," he stated resolutely.

Eiri raised an eyebrow.

"......—uh," Shuichi's face faltered. "I meant _candy_! I was talking about _candy_!!" he cried indignantly.

Eiri smiled and turned back to the book in his lap.

_Ding-dong._

"Oh, that must be Sakuma-san." Shuichi bounced off the bed, again momentarily jarring the words on the page of Yuki's book, and ran for the door.

"Boo!" announced a crisp white sheet in the doorway. "And 'arrr!'" In his gloved hands was a pirate-impersonating Kumagoro. "You look great, Shuichi!"

Shuichi stuck out his tongue in the direction of the bedroom.

"Are you ready for an awesome night of hyper sugar fun??"

"Hai-nya!" he saluted. "Ittekimasu, Yuki!" he called over his shoulder.

In response he got only a vague "Nnn."

"What's his problem?" Shuichi muttered. Walking through the hallway, he turned again to Ryuichi and asked, "So, how exactly do we do 'Trick-or-Treating,' anyway?"

"Easy! We just ring peoples' doorbells and say 'Trick or Treat.' Then they give us yummy stuff na no da!"

"That's it?"

Ryuichi nodded. "Sugoi, ne?"

"What does 'Trick or Treat' mean?"

"Aahhh...mmm...hm." Ryuichi considered this, tapping his chin pensively. "I have no idea."

"What if nobody gives us candy?" Shuichi worried.

"Then we're supposed to do something funny to them, like put toilet paper in their yard!" Ryuichi grinned mischievously. "I brought some; look!" He rummaged in his coat pocket and indeed pulled out a roll from beneath his ghost costume.

"Ha ha!" Shuichi giggled. "I kind of hope they don't give us candy!" He stopped. "Oh! Let's go back and try it on Yuki!"

They turned around and hurried back to the apartment. "Nya..." Shu knocked and clawed at the door. After a minute had passed, he pounded harder.

Finally, the door was flung open and the exasperated blonde glared irately at him. "You could have let _yourself_ in, you moron. What are you doing back already, anyway?"

"Ano... '_Trick or Treat!_'" Shuichi enunciated as he grinned and held out an orange plastic bag at arm's length.

"......." Eiri lowered his eyes. "You _live_ here. You know as well as I do that there is no candy in this house. The two of you ate it all yesterday." He blew a wisp of smoke testily.

"Well, you don't have to be so _mean_," Shuichi grumbled. "And why are you smoking when you have a cold? You really shouldn't."

Eiri ignored this and shut the door. A few seconds later, ear to the door, Shuichi heard the shutting of the bedroom door within. He entered the dark apartment quietly.

"What are we doing, Shuichi?" asked Ryuichi.

"Shh!" He went into the bathroom and came back out with supplies. "We're gonna toilet paper his living room," he whispered.

The two of them giggled and set to work. They draped streamers of the thin, 2-ply paper about the television, chairs, and potted plants. Shuichi even tangled it intricately through the blades of the ceiling fan.

Stepping back to admire their handiwork, they giggled again. to think of it, this is my living room, too," Shuichi realized. "Oh, well. I don't care! It serves Yuki right!" He smiled cheekily.

They left the apartment, laughing. "Okay, now the fun really begins!" they agreed as they hit the streets.

* * *

Please don't forget to review...nya.


	2. Show me the Candy

Shu and Ryu's Halloween Escapade

by Aoi Umi

* * *

Chapter 2: "Show me the Candy"

_Ding-dong._

"Who on earth could that be?" wondered Ayaka as her boyfriend hit the DVD player's pause button and laboriously tried to get up. The couch was so warm and comfortable that it was really very difficult to leave.

"Trick or Treat, Hiroooo!" grinned a familiar black cat at the door. He was accompanied by an anonymous ghost, still recognizable by the pink pirate rabbit held at its side.

"Nice get-up, guys. What are you doing here?"

"I said, 'Trick or Treat!'" the cat repeated.

"Trick or _what_?"

"Treeeatto! Like candy!" He demanded.

"Um...okay..." Hiro glanced back into his apartment. "I might have some leftover Pixy Stix that Yuki-san confiscated and gave to Seguchi-san for safekeeping, who gave them to Sakano-san, who gave them to K-san, who gave them to me and Fujisaki one day when you were 'sick'..." he mused. He suddenly turned back around. "I mean...! Oops. Damn. Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

Thoughts of getting upset never even occurred to Shuichi as he literally shivered with delight in anticipation of the Pixy Stix. Pure. Artificially Flavored. Sugar.

"Ayaka-chan, could you hit the lights for a minute?" Hiro called behind him into the room.

"Sure..."

Shuichi craned his neck to see inside. "Nyaaa, Hiro was in the dark with Ayaka-san! Hee hee." He winked.

Hiroshi lowered his eyes. "We were just watching a movie."

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...."

Hiro walked idly into the kitchen to dig a handful of Pixy Stix out of the back of the cupboard. He returned to the doorway.

"...uuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrr— "

He distributed them evenly into the bags.

"—rrrrrrrrrrrrrre—" Shuichi stopped, eyes widened. "Eeyah! Thank you so much, Hiro!" he bowed exaggeratedly. "I'm gonna save these for when I get back home late at night to Yuki! Ha ha haaa!"

Hiro raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word. He suddenly wondered exactly why Yuki-san was so opposed to Shuichi's consuming pure sugar. If it gave him _that_ much energy, then hell, wouldn't you think... He shook his head in an attempt to rid it of these thoughts.

"Well, we've gotta get going now, Hiro. We have a lot more people to hit up for candy! Nyahaha!"

"Bye now," Hiro waved with a faint smile. "Have fun."

"Bye, Hiro! You have fun, too!" He winked again.

Hiro smiled sideways and shut the door, shaking his head.

"Well, maybe I'll have just one right now," Shuichi decided. He poked around in the bottom of the bag and selected a green apple flavored one. "You, too," he encouraged Ryuichi. "Let's have a toast."

"To Halloween!" proposed Ryu with his grape flavored sugar packet.

"To Halloween!"

And they each ripped open their packet and downed the entire thing in one gulp. Most of it melted upon contact, but some of the sugar crystals abraded the throat on the way down.

Ryuichi coughed a little. "Wow, that's some strong stuff, na no da!"

Shuichi laughed. "Yeah, isn't it great? Let the hyperness begin!!"

And so the pair bounced down the street, arm in arm, the only solitary pair of Trick-or-Treaters on the glaring night streets of Tokyo.

"Let's visit Noriko-chan na no da! She probably has candy."

"Ukai-san? Yeah, she has a kid, doesn't she? Where does she live?"

"This way! Whooosh!" He turned sharply and "flew" across the street.

"Na, chotto, Sakuma-san!" Shuichi followed, narrowly avoiding death on the perilous four-lane.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Noriko-chan! Pico pico-chan! Open up; it's Ryu-chan! Nori—"

A small girl answered the door. She looked up curiously. "Daddy!" she called. "There's two old guys dressed up funny out there."

Shuichi twitched. _Old? Me? You little...brat!_

The girl's father came to the door, looked them over critically, and laughed good-naturedly. "Sorry, boys...Noriko is out with Seguchi Mika-san right now. Will you come in?"

"Waaaahhhhh!!" cried Ryuichi. "I wanted Noriko-chan to give us candy!"

"Ano...maybe we'd better go," said Shuichi uneasily. "Thanks, anyway."

"Candy?" repeated Noriko's daughter, peeking from behind the doorframe. "Mommy only gives candy to _me_," she uttered territorially, "Not to funny-looking icebergs and cat hookers." She glowered.

Shuichi and Ukai-san stared down at her.

("I'm not an iceberg," Ryuichi wailed in the background. "I'm a ghost!")

"Um...a _little_ too much television for you, my dear," said her father, steering her back into the house and away from the visitors, to whom he grinned apologetically.

"Well, um," Shuichi also grinned uneasily. "I think we'd better get going." He pushed Ryuichi away from the door.

"Okay, I'll tell Noriko you stopped by." He waved.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"I'm not a hooker!" Shuichi protested. "I'm not I'm not I'm not!"

"Hey, sugar," invited a deep voice. A random guy on the street grabbed him by the shoulder. "What are you doing tonight?"

"We're going Trick or Treating!" Ryuichi interrupted childishly.

The guy raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? You both wanna come with me and get some special treats?"

"Run!" Shuichi grabbed Ryuichi by the arm and hurriedly dragged him all the way to the corner, out of sight. "Well," he panted, "I guess Yuki was right." He sighed defeatedly and then laughed a little in spite of it all.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Eiri Yuki sneezed. "It's still _cold_ in here," he mumbled half-coherently. Sleepily he stepped out of bed and into his slippers. "You'd think three blankets would be enough," he complained, "but this cold is one hell of a—"

He stopped dead in his tracks. From a bunched-up end at his feet, his eyes followed the trail of toilet tissue through a lamp, under the coffee table, around the television and across the couch. At this point he looked at the entire living room and took in the general picture all at once. It was a far-from-pleasing picture.

"That kid is going to learn the meaning of the word 'dead.' If he lives long enough," he snapped. Then he carefully grabbed another blanket from the couch, a box of tissues from the table, and went back to bed.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Yaaa let's visit Tohma now! Tohma Tohma Tohma-kuuun!" Ryuichi paraded down the street.

Shuichi's face fell a little. "Ah...I'd rather not." He looked away.

Ryuichi got in close proximity and cocked his head. "You don't like Tohma-kun?" he inquired disappointedly.

"Uh...he makes me kind of nervous." He didn't feel it was appropriate to elaborate that he actually sometimes feared for his life when he was around Seguchi. _That guy has the most terrible brother-in-law complex ever_, he thought sourly. _Yuki is mine, Yuki is mine!_

Apparently his fixated expression was quite noticeable, for Ryuichi waved a hand in front of his face in an attempt to break him out of this trance. "Shuichi is not smiliiing," he whined sadly. "We need to get more candy in him, fast!" he decided. He dutifully grabbed Shuichi, held him above his head, and hustled him down the street.

Shuichi blinked. With Ryuichi's sporadic leaps and bounds, it was rather a bumpy ride. "Where are we going?" he called.

"Didn't you say your producer, Sakano, makes really good desserts?"

"Um...yeah?"

"Then that's where we're going. Destination: Sugar!" Ryuichi cackled maniacally.

"Knock Knock!" Called Ryuichi.

"Who's there?" replied a pleasant, effeminate voice. The door opened to reveal none other than Tohma Seguchi.

Shuichi swallowed a gasp.

"Trick or Treat! Hi, Tohma! It's a ghost who is not Ryuichi and a cat who is not Shuichi-chan!" Ryuichi announced.

Tohma smiled indulgently. "Come in, Ryuichi, Shindou-san," he invited. "I'm sure Sakano won't mind. We've been making 'Love' all afternoon. He's out at the moment getting something crucial we needed in the middle."

Shuichi choked and nearly fainted. "You...you don't say?" he replied weakly. This was certainly a piece of news.

"Yes, you see, we had the fruit, the flour, and the sugar, but we ran out of vegetable oil. I do hope he's able to find it at that store on the corner," he mused as he delicately brought a hand to his face.

Shuichi's mind spun. _Wow, they really do it in style. I wonder what kind of fruit, and what it's for...?_ he thought dazedly.

At that moment Sakano burst through the door. "_Shachou!_ I got two different kinds; you can pick which you prefer..." his eyes rested on the two visitors. "Oh, guests." He adjusted his glasses nervously.

"Please don't call me _Shachou_, Sakano. Thank you for getting that...let's go into the kitchen and continue." He turned to Shuichi and Ryuichi. "You two are welcome to come watch."

"NO!" Shuichi panicked. "I mean, I'd really love to, but I really have...something...to..." He turned away and clutched his heart as in an attack.

Tohma disappeared into the kitchen and returned a moment later with a delicious-looking fruit soufflé. "Do take one, at least, if you're going to be on your way, Shindou-san. We made this batch earlier."

Shuichi blinked.

"It's called 'Love.' Sakano found the recipe in a magazine and invited me to try it with him since my anniversary with Mika-san is soon," he explained.

"Ohh," laughed Shuichi. "It looks wonderful. Thanks," he smiled a little and accepted the desert.

Ryuichi paraded back into the living room, wiping crumbs from his mouth with the end of his sheet. "Eat it, Shuichi!" he encouraged. "It's really sweet."

Shuichi obliged. As he chewed, he supposed that Seguchi had been messing with him the entire time. But damn, he could make delicious deserts with Sakano's assistance.

"What do you think?" Tohma smiled.

"This dessert has been approved by Kumagoro-sama!" Ryuichi endorsed, waving above his head the fuzzy pirate-turned-food-tester. "It tastes like sugar na no daaa!"

* * *

A/N: Is this pushing PG-13? If anyone complains, I'll change it. nn;; I was too lazy to do research concerning appropriate honorifics between each of the characters, so I basically guessed. _Gomen_ if something's inaccurate in that department. Looks like I didn't finish on time. There's still at least one more chapter left. Sigh.

Reviews are appreciated. They are sugar for that part of the brain responsible for creative writing. ::winks::


	3. Sweet Chocolate

Shu and Ryu's Halloween Escapade

By Aoi Umi

* * *

A/N: Gomengomen....Halloween is long over. nn;; But I finally found time to finish this! Yay! Did everyone have a good Halloween? I dressed as Shuichi, even at school. Needless to say, it was awesome. XD

* * *

Chapter 3: "Sweet Chocolate"

Shuichi sniffled and rubbed at his nose. "It's kind of cold, isn't it?"

Ryuichi shrugged. He was preoccupied with the breeze's interplay on his billowy costume. Raising and lowering his arm, he was quite fascinated by the ghostly ripples and pockets that were created.

"Ano, Sakuma-san?"

"Hnya?"

"Didn't you say we're supposed to go to _strangers'_ houses?"

Ryuichi suddenly turned a little more serious. "There's no such thing as strangers to us, Shui-chi!" He seized his companion by the shoulders. "We'd risk getting tied, bound and gagged, and even stripped, in the homes of rabid fangirls!"

Shuichi blushed and looked toward the ground in an attempt to deny a slightly wanton grin finding its way to his face. He squinted his eyes shut and internally reprimanded himself.

"Or even worse," Ryuichi continued, "their jealous boyfriends could tie us to rockets and take us to the roof and light a fuse that would go 'cschhhhhh' until the moment we blast off into the sky and who _knows _what would happen then! We could explode, Shuichi! Then it's 'bye-bye us' and no more shiny concerts, ever!"

"I guess that's not so cool," Shuichi conceded. Then his eyes lit up excitedly. "Unless they were the kind of rockets that don't explode..." he remarked. "Then we'd just go into orbit and we'd get a free ride around the whole world! I could bring back souvenirs for Yuki, like European cigars or something! Only, then he would smoke them – yuck. ....I know! I'd get him chocolate..."

Ryuichi's eyes widened somberly. Shuichi's did likewise and the two stared mournfully at each other. "Chocolate..." they both whined in the same longing voice.

Indeed, chocolate, the staple of any Halloween harvest, was one thing that was glaringly missing tonight.

Ryuichi jerked his head as if suddenly recalling something very important. "I know where we can find a LOT of chocolate na no da!! Come on!" He dashed down the street and around the corner, and Shuichi followed bewilderedly, choking on a sharp breath of cold air.

Shuichi's cat ears drooped. He panted heavily with the intense effort of running up the...what was it?...twenty-fifth flight of stairs? He coughed. "Sakuma-saaann..." he called weakly. "How many floors does this building _have?_ Is there really chocolate at the top?"

Ryuichi turned his head for a moment but didn't stop bouncily running. "You're so slow, Shu-ichi...! And you look kinda pale! Of course there is chocolate na no da! I wouldn't lie about something as serious as sugary cocoa-bean yumminess!"

Shuichi laughed. "You'd better not!" He poured a burst of sugar-fed energy into his run. It didn't last long, though. He leaned against the wall. "I'm gonna need it..." he sighed. Squinting determinedly, he continued running. "I'm not ready for a sugar-hangover yet, dammit! I need more!"

At last, through a door, Shu-neko caught sight of the brilliant harvest moon. He had lost sight, however, of Ryuichi. "Sakuma-san...?" he called tentatively, emerging onto the roof. He found himself behind a large, mysterious curtained structure. Something was up.

Suddenly a deafening cheer was heard from the other side of the curtain. Before he could blink, Shuichi's cat-gloved arm was seized and he was yanked onto the stage.

He blinked dizzily. Before him were a thousand screaming, costumed, mostly female fans. They were very tightly packed onto every square inch of surface the building's roof could offer.

"Are you ready, Halloween fans? It's time for me and Shu-chan's special Halloween concert na no da!!" Ryuichi threw the ghost sheet off his head and into the audience. Beneath it, he was costumed in a sparkly, sexy, demon-underlord-themed wardrobe. His eyes glinted.

Chocolate was thrown onto the stage from every direction. Piles of it accumulated at the feet of the costumed rock stars.

Shuichi gaped but quickly regained his composure. He exchanged a glance with Ryuichi and received a wink. A song began that Shuichi recognized – it was from one of Nittle Grasper's old CDs. With a swish of his tail, he grabbed a mike and joined in.

_A haunted, hunted moon   
Reflected in your eye_   
_A scattered melody_   
_Your unwavering 'goodbye'_

_In this windswept moment   
All gentleness is lost__   
Casually you shatter__   
A dream so shine-embossed_   
_   
And so I draw you near   
A lapse in dignity   
I pierce you with my vampire heart__   
Mine for eternity_

_You never really noticed   
A dear, sweet sort of prey   
Having you was easy_   
'_Till you tried to go astray_

_A demon born into this night   
All sanctity is broken__   
You brought him to life, my dear__   
You never should have spoken_

_And so I draw you near   
A lapse in dignity_   
_I pierce you with my vampire heart   
Mine for eternity_

_And so I draw you near   
A lapse in dignity   
I pierce you with_--(cough!)   
_   
_

Shuichi's voice gave out and he gasped for breath. The world spun around him and the last thing he saw was the clear, starry sky as he fell to the stage and everything went black.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"You really passed out on the stage?"

"Yeah," Shuichi muttered hoarsely into the phone. "Really."

"Heh...well, that's what you get for snogging with Yuki-san while he's sick. And for not inviting me to this concert."

"I told you; it was Sakuma-san's idea. It was a total surprise to me, too."

"Well, I hope you get better soon, man. Don't drown in a pile of tissues this time."

"Hiroo...You're exaggerating. Besides, Yuki will save me. He can be a sexy lifeguard and give me mouth-to-mouth."

"Then _you'll _get _him_ sick again."

"Oh...yeah."

"Anyway, I'll catch you later, Shu. Maybe I'll stop by later with some of Ayaka's homemade cold remedy."

Shuichi smiled weakly. "Thanks, Hiro. Bye."

_Beep._ Shuichi set the phone aside and let his head fall back into the pillow. He sighed, frustrated with the ridiculous amount of effort it took to _breathe._ Though they were muffled due to the clogged state of his entire head, Shuichi heard Yuki's soft footsteps coming nearer. He extended a hand and caught Yuki's clothing in passing.

Eiri stumbled and nearly dropped the basket of clean laundry in his arms. After regaining his composure, he irritably looked down at the source of this disturbance. He didn't have the heart to glare as intensely as he would have liked when he caught sight of those pitiful, watery eyes set in that pale face. He still stared, still expecting an explanation, however.

"Yuki."

"What?"

_Cough._ "I'm hot again. Will you turn on the fan?"

"The one that you so cleverly entwined with meters upon meters of toilet tissue?"

Shuichi looked up. He tried to suppress a gigglish smirk, but it escaped anyway.

"Looks like you're S.O.L. until _someone_ cleans it up, ne?" He walked to a nearby table and began folding the 'spring-fresh' shirts, socks, and underwear.

"I can't believe you just left all the toilet paper there, Yuki."

"Once you get over this ostensible couch-ridden illness, _you're_ cleaning it up, piling it all into a bed, and sleeping on it for a week," he replied rather snappishly.

"Oh, come on, Yuki," he whimpered. "Didn't you (_cough_)...think it was funny at all?"

"It'll be pretty funny when you run out of Kleenex and there's no soft, disposable paper left anywhere in this house for you to blow your snot on," he smirked.

"I guess I'll use my sleeve, then." Shuichi made a motion to wipe his nose on his arm.

Eiri turned sharply. "That's my shirt!"

"Oh, come on...that's what doing the laundry is for." He rubbed his face tauntingly all over both sleeves.

Eiri turned back to his task with disgust and a vague aversion to Shuichi's childish behavior.

_Riiing._

Shuichi seized the phone and looked at the Caller I.D. screen. "It's for me!" He waved the phone around.

"Then answer it, stupid." Eiri gathered up the folded laundry and took it into the other room.

Shuichi cleared his throat. Before he could say 'hello,' a very loud voice assaulted his ear. "SHUUICHI!! Shuichi, are you okay na no da??"

"Hi, Sakuma-san. I'm alright."

"You don't sound alright, Shu-chan! You sound like a frog that ate a concrete smoothie when he thought it was gonna be a chocolate-strawberry-banana smoothie!"

Shuichi laughed. He put a hand over the phone and called, "Yuki! Will you make me a (_cough_) chocolate-strawberry-banana smoothie?"

"No."

Shuichi turned back to his phone conversation. "I'm really sorry I ruined the concert," he said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, Shuichi. It was a free concert anyway; the only thing they had to bring was chocolate. Just work on getting better, and enjoying the chocolate na no da." His smile was somehow conveyed across the telephone, and Shuichi smiled, too.

Shuichi reached over the back of the couch and selected a piece from his extensive chocolate pile. Even at the rate he was eating, that pile would probably last for at least several months. It was sometimes nice to have so many shamelessly adoring fans.

"Shuichi? Are you still there?"

"Oh," he replied through a mouthful of candy, "Yeah. I'm eea'ing cho'olate like you said." He swallowed.

"Okay, well, call me when you get better, Shuichi, if you wanna do something like take some of our chocolate and melt it down and then make statues out of it!"

"Hey! That's a good idea!" he laughed. "Okay. See you later, Sakuma-san."

"Ryu-chan!"

_Beep._

"I think this was a great Halloween," Shuichi announced. "It was fun! I want to have Halloween again next year."

"Really..." mumbled Eiri, half-listening.

"Yeah! And I vow to get double the chocolate next year!"

"You're going to need it," Eiri observed, casually selecting a few pieces from the pile for himself.

"Hey! That's my chocolate!"

"You should know that I sometimes take bribes," he smiled craftily.

Shuichi's eyes lit up. "Then you'll watch a movie with me?"

"I was actually referring to alleviating your 'toilet paper incident' sentence. But okay. Why not." Shuichi scooted over and allowed him to sit down on the couch. "Just don't sneeze on me. My cold's almost gone."

Shuichi squeezed him tightly. "I'm gonna make a chocolate statue for you!"

"Huh?"

END

* * *

A/N: No, that's not a real Grasper song. I wrote it because I wanted something that could tie in with Halloween. :) (Notice that it rhymes in English...n-n;;) Sorry that this kinda turned so needlessly YukiShu-ish near the end. I can't help it...writing them together is so much fun. Hehe. 

Reviews are appreciated. _Chocolate_ is expressly venerated, but until technology allows it to be transferred electronically, reviews are good. :)


End file.
